


Nothing Left to Say but Goodbye

by accioweasleys4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioweasleys4/pseuds/accioweasleys4
Summary: Blaise wants to go to Fred's funeral, but Ginny doesn't want her family to know about their secret relationship yet. Warning for character death. This is my first Blinny story. Previously posted on my fanfiction . net account.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Booksdefygravity on fanfiction made me ship Blinny, so I decided to try to write something for this ship. I had fun writing this story, even though Fred isn't alive here… I'm sorry, I love Fred too. But I came up with this idea for them. I think this will be a two shot drabble collection. The title is only relevant to Fred and Ginny. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. JK Rowling does. I don't own the title either. It was an episode title for One Tree Hill. I don't own that. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaise walked into his bedroom to check on Ginny. She had been getting ready for Fred's funeral all morning, so he left her alone during most of it. He studied her from the doorway and took one look at her tearful expression before deciding that he was going to that funeral. She was a mess, and she needed him.

Ginny quickly wiped the tears from her face and attempted to smile at him, though Blaise wasn't fooled. "Can you zip me up, please?" Ginny asked him softly. Blaise nodded and slowly zipped her dress for her. Her body shook and he had a feeling she was struggling not to cry again. He found himself wanting to do something to comfort her.

He let his hands linger on her back. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on her neck, and she closed her eyes. "Merlin, that feels good," she murmured, before turning to meet his lips. They kissed deeply for several moments, and Ginny seemed calmer than she had moments ago. Now was his moment to bring the funeral up.

"I want to go to the funeral," he said, letting his hands trail down her sides.

Ginny pulled back in surprise. "What?" A laugh escaped her lips, though it wasn't a humorous one. "Are you crazy? Blaise… I love you for this, but today's going to be hard enough already. You know how close Fred and I were. It's going to be hard on everybody there. They don't need a scandal."

"You think we're a scandal?"

Ginny sighed and gave him a look. "You know I don't think that. But my brothers will kill you. They don't know about us, and telling them today would be a scandal. I can't do that to them."

It was Blaise's turn to sigh now. "I'm your boyfriend, Ginny. We've been secretly dating for a year now. I'm supposed to be there for you during the good times, and the bad."

She placed a hand on his cheek affectionately. "You have been there for me during both times. You've helped me during these last few days…I don't know what I would've done without you…" she broke off as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

Blaise wiped them away before kissing her on the forehead and hugged her. "I'll still be here whenever you need me," he assured her.

She kissed him softly. "We'll tell everybody about us soon. I promise. Just not today. You can't go to the funeral. I'm sorry."

Blaise pretended to sigh. It was time to change the subject for now. "All right." A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as he remembered her earlier words.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason," he said innocently.

"Out with it, Zabini!" She glared at him with her arms crossed against her chest as he continued smirking at her.

"You said you loved me," he said smugly. He had told Ginny that he loved her a month ago, though she had told him she wanted to take her time with her feelings.

Ginny stared at him with a scared expression. "What? I did not!" she said stubbornly, turning away from him.

Blaise laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You did… you said 'I love you for this, but…'" Blaise made a face at her. "Don't puncture my ego now," he joked.

Ginny scoffed at him. "Oh, please. I couldn't puncture your ego if I stabbed it sixteen times with a rusty dagger. Besides, you tricked me."

"How did I trick you?" he asked in amusement. He continued smirking at her until her feisty expression softened.

"I don't know. Stop looking at me like that! You're going to make me late to my brother's funeral," she snapped.

"There's the Ginny I know," he said, smiling at her.

Ginny sighed. "You're impossible," she said, smacking his shoulder.

"But you _love_ me," Blaise replied, chuckling again.

She started walking toward the door. "I'm leaving now!"

"All right.. I love you too!" Blaise called out, knowing that she was ignoring him now. At least she looked better than she had earlier. His mission was sort of accomplished, he thought as he headed toward his closet. He was still going to that funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise arrived to Fred’s funeral awhile later. He hid in the back for a few minutes and was surprised to see his best friend, Draco there. “Draco… what are you doing?” Blaise asked as he walked over to his friend.

Draco widened his eyes in surprise. “You can’t tell anybody I’m here, all right?” he asked him fiercely.

He held his hands up in defense. “I’m not going to judge you. But… why are you here?” Blaise asked him curiously.

His friend sighed and leaned his head back. “I was never nice to the Weasley’s… and they had this happen to them. I actually thought the Weasley twins were sort of funny. George didn’t deserve to have his twin die.”

Draco gave him a suspicious look. “Why are you here?” he demanded to know.

Blaise looked around to make sure that nobody was listening or noticing him before he bent his head toward Draco’s. “I’m…actually here for Ginny,” he admitted after a moment.

Draco started sputtering in surprise. “You’re… wh…what?”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Blaise said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “We fell in love during a wrong time and… don’t look at me like that. It was an accident.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Draco said, as he tried to lead him away from the funeral. “They’ll kill you once they find out you’re here.”

“They’d kill you too. Besides, Ginny needs me.”

“She doesn’t need you today. Don’t do this to her, man.”

“You didn’t see her this morning. She wasn’t herself. I need to be there for her. I don’t care if they kill me, they can’t stop me.”

“Unbelievable,” Draco murmured, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you’re in love with a blood traitor.”

Blaise started toward Draco, but took a deep breath and backed away. “I’m over that whole business. I don’t care anymore. I’m going up there,” he said and walked away before Draco could say another word.

The funeral hadn’t started yet when he finally reached the front row, though the Weasley’s had just sat down. Ginny was sitting in the middle between Ron and George, looking as if she was struggling through her emotions.

Ron had noticed him first and drew out his wand when he saw Blaise. “What’re you doing here? You aren’t welcome here,” he said furiously, pointing his wand at him.

Ginny looked over at him in horror when she saw him, though he held her gaze for a moment. Her parents looked on curiously. “Ron, put that away!” Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ron only held his wand higher. “Leave,” he said furiously.

“RON!” Hermione stood up and placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t create a scene here. Put that away.”

“He ran away when my brother died! He’s a coward! I don’t want him here!”

“I’m here for Ginny,” Blaise said, not breaking eye contact with her brother.

Ginny hid her face in her hands for a moment and he could tell that she was embarrassed.

“WHAT?” Ron yelled loudly, causing people nearby to start looking over at them curiously. “What does Ginny have to do with you?”

Ginny stood in the middle between the two. “Ron, its fine. I’ll take care of this. Just give me a minute.”

She grabbed Blaise’s hand and dragged him several feet away before she crossed her arms furiously. “I told you not to come!” she hissed angrily at him.

“Since when do I do what I’m told?” Blaise asked her furiously. “I wasn’t going to stay home when you were hurting today. That’s not what a boyfriend is supposed to do.”

“I can’t do this here… not today,” Ginny said, shaking her head stubbornly. “My brother’s about to be buried in the ground, and my other ones think you’re responsible even though you went to tell me about Fred. I can’t handle this today.”

She took Blaise’s hands in hers. “I love you so much for this… but please. Go home. They’ll kill you if they found out about us.”

“I don’t care about them. I only care about you.”

“Ginny… let him stay,” a voice came from behind them. The two turned to see who had spoken, and saw it was George standing there.

“George,” Ginny breathed in surprise. This was the first time he had spoken since Fred had died.

“If he loves you enough to be with you during this…let him stay. Fred would’ve wanted him here.”

She looked back toward their family. “But everybody else-“

“Who cares about everybody else? He’s my twin brother. I should get the final say here today. It’s not Blaise’s fault that Fred’s dead. I’m sorry Ron said that,” he added, looking directly at Blaise. “I don’t think that at all.”

“It’s ok,” Blaise said, blinking in surprise. He had been feeling a little guilty for trying to find Ginny during the Battle of Hogwarts when he had seen Fred die. He hadn’t done anything to help, but it had been a lost cause.

“Come on, let’s head back.” George turned around and started walking away.

Ginny looked at Blaise in surprise. “That’s the first time he’s talked since…Fred-” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“It’s ok to cry,” Blaise said as he pulled her close to his chest protectively. He didn’t care about anybody seeing them.

“It hurts….so much,” she murmured. “I hate falling apart. I hate looking weak, especially in front of you.”

Blaise kissed her forehead tenderly. “I don’t think you’re weak at all. I just love you more for letting your wall down. But we should get back to your family.”

George had saved the two a seat at the end of the row so Blaise wouldn’t be stuck between any of her family members. Ron had glared at Blaise when he sat down, but Mrs. Weasley had made him look forward so he wouldn’t provoke Blaise again. They hadn’t announced their relationship status to her family yet, but he had a feeling that they figured something was going on between them. He would explain to them later.

Ginny was in the middle between George and Blaise, and he was glad about that. The funeral started finally, and he wrapped his hands around hers. She gave him a small smile as the preacher began speaking.


End file.
